Amu Kiyuu
Amu Kiyuu is a first year student at Nantoka High School. Appearance Amu is a young girl, not very tall when compared to Keita and Katsuo. She has round pink eyes, and her pupils appear to be heart-shaped. Her face is round, and seems to have a permanent blush on her cheeks. She has long brown hair wich she wears in two braids. These braids loop forming a little circle, and the hair at the end has the shape of a heart. She also sports a heart-shaped ahoge at the top of her head. She wears a standard female Nantoka uniform, although her bow is decorated with a heart-shaped pin. She wears white leg-long leotards instead of normal socks, decorated with a heart pattern on the sides. Personality She appears to be a cheerful girl, with an obsession with falling in love and dating. She can be very stubborn, as she tried about any method in order to get Katsuo to date her, but she also seems to value true love, as once she was convinced Katsuo and Keita were dating she decided to give up on them. She also seems to be very quick to fall in love, as soon after being rejected she's already thinking about the next person she'll confess to. Story She was first introduced in chapter 29, when it's seen in a flashback that she asked Katsuo out right after the Beauty Contest. Despite being rejected, she still insisted in dating Katsuo, which caused him to panick and say he was already dating someone. Not believing him, Amu insisted in meeting this person Katsuo was dating, which caused him to ask Keita to pretend-date him for a while. She's inmediately able to tell they're not really dating, as she says she's been observing Katsuo the last few days and nothing would lead her to believe he's in a relationship. When Keita starts telling her she's wrong, Amu challenges Keita for a duel. Despite Katsuo thinking he may need to stop it, Keita accept the duel. Amu challenges Keita to a bento-off, where she gives her special bento Love Deluxe to Katsuo. Her bland bento ends up losing to Keita's, so she then asks Katsuo if he really likes Keita. When he lists all the things he likes about him, Amu decides that her last challenge is for the two of them to kiss. Despite the couple being embarrassed by this, Keita agrees as soon as Amu taunts him. She stops them right before they kiss, saying how she's now convinced about their love and will give up on Katsuo. Keita tries confronting her, but she expresses that what she's disappointed is in the time she's lost pursuing Katsuo, when she could've been pursuing someone else. She apologizes for bothering the two, and leaves to fall in love with someone else. Relationships Katsuo Tomoda Amu had a crush on Tomoda and asked him out after the Beauty Contest. Despite being rejected, she insisted that he wouldn't know wether he liked her or not until they actually dated, which prompted Katsuo to panick and say he was already dating someone. However, Amu saw through his lie right away, and still challenged Keita for Katsuo's love. Despite the lenghts she went to try and date Katsuo, at the end she accepted that he liked Keita instead and decided to move on. She didn't feel especially sad or cold towards Katsuo, apologizing for causing trouble and saying she was cheering on his relationship with Keita. Keita Narabuko When she first met him, Amu was inmediately wary of Keita, calling him "faker-senpai" since she knew he wasn't really dating Katsuo. The two have a very rough start, compiting for Katsuo's love. When she accepts defeat, Keita tries comforting her, and their relationship is now a little bit more friendly. Gallery amuch24.JPG|Amu in chapter 24 (with a slightly different design) Chapter29cover.png|Amu in chapter 29's cover not AMUsed.JPG|She's not AMUsed Trivia * Amu was the first first-year student introduced in the story. * When read, the kanji on her name mean "love rival". * Much like Kanae Senjou, Amu was shown in several chapters before her proper introduction. She was in the Student Council meeting in No Thanks, Student Council, was one of the girls fighting to find the heart-shaped tile in No Thanks, School Trip (Part 2), and was in the audience during the Beauty Contest. * She's the female Class Preisdent of class 1-3, as shown by her being in the Student Council meeting and addressed as that by Hidehiko. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters